La créature enchantée
by desiderata-girl
Summary: La veille de son anniversaire, Gaara sauve un petit renard et le ramène chez lui. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que ce renard n'est pas comme les autres, il est... MAGIQUE.


Chers lecteurs et lectrices, salut !!! Comment allez-vous ?! J'espère que ça va parce que je viens de créer un tout nouveau one shot GaaNaru ! Eh oui ! Vous pouvez remercier Arielle ! Parce que c'était son anniversaire Samedi dernier et que ce lemon est pour elle ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (encore une fois) !!!

Bref, tout ça pour dire que... CE N'EST PAS UN LEMON ZOOPHILE !!! èé voilà, je précise juste au cas où !

**La créature enchantée**

**Résumé :** La veille de son anniversaire, Gaara sauve un petit renard et le ramène chez lui. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que ce renard n'est pas comme les autres, il est... MAGIQUE.

**Couples :** GaaNaru

**Genre :** Romance, UA

**Rating :** M (avec passages de lemon et/ou de lime)

**Disclamair :** *_écrit à toute vitesse sur des feuilles volantes avec un bandeau attaché au front sur lequel on peut lire « fight against Kishimoto »*_ je vais y arriver... je vais y arriver ! JE VAIS Y ARRIVER !!! *_on entend la musique de l'ending de Pokémon « attrapez-les tous, attrapez-les tous ! »* _j'aurais ses personnages !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

_Desiderat-girl _ou _Haruko_

L'air froid de l'hiver formait une fine brume opaque qui embrassait de sa glaciale étreinte le visage rougi des passants. De doux petits flocons tombaient lentement de ces monstres de cotons grisâtres que l'on nommait nuages. Des crissements de pas nonchalants s'entendaient dans la neige épaisse. Un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année marchait sans destination précise.

Un gros bonnet noir en laine enfoncé sur son crâne et une écharpe de la même couleur recouvrant la moitié de son visage, ne laissant voir que ses deux yeux d'un turquoise magnifique cernés de khôl, dont le contraste effrayait parfois pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine.

Les mains à l'abri sous ses gants en cuir, bien cachées au fond des poches de sa veste, il poursuivait sa route en observant autour de lui les familles joyeuses qui rentraient chez eux. Durant cette nuit du 18 janvier, il déambulait seul car de toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Ses parents étaient morts, ses frères et sœurs avaient déménagés dès le jour de leur majorité et habitaient chacun avec leurs conjoints.

Et lui de son côté, enchaînait souvent les coups d'un soir, mais refusait de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse. Cela n'apportait que des ennuis, et surtout, de la souffrance. Il ne voulait plus souffrir et ce soir, il serait seul, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Soudain il leva la tête, un bruit d'agitation avait attiré son attention. À quelques mètres de lui, trois ou quatre jeunes semblaient s'amuser à frapper dans quelque chose. En s'approchant il remarqua que la chose en question était en vérité un petit renard recroquevillé sur lui-même et poussant des faibles cris de douleur à chacun de ses mauvais traitements.

Les adolescents paraissaient prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ce jeu sordide. Le sang dans les veines du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne supportait pas ce genre d'injustice misérable ! Rapidement, il saisit par l'arrière du col l'un des garçons qui riait comme une baleine et le tira pour lui administrer un coup vif dans la figure. Automatiquement les rires cessèrent et ses amis dévisagèrent avec colère le nouvel arrivant.

_ Qui t'es toi ?!

Après avoir mit un second coup, cette fois dans les côtes, l'homme en noir s'avança laissant sa victime cracher du sang sur la neige blanche.

_ Je n'ai pas à répondre à une ordure qui s'en prend avec autant de lâcheté à une faible créature, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial qui rendit l'atmosphère bien plus froide qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il se jeta sur le premier venu et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à son copain. En quelques minutes, les quatre agonisaient presque sur le sol gelé. Le jeune homme prit le petit renard dans ses bras, ouvrit sa veste et le cala à l'intérieur pour le réchauffer pendant qu'il prenait le chemin de son appartement.

L'animal roux grelottait contre lui, alors il se mit à courir pour parvenir plus vite à sa destination. Une fois arrivé, il ferma promptement la porte et alla enclencher le chauffage. La chaleur commença progressivement à envahir la pièce et l'homme comme le renard, se sentit déjà mieux. Lentement il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa veste mais la créature s'agrippait à lui.

_ Écoutes petit, ici tu es chez moi, tu n'as rien à craindre, personne ne viendra te faire du mal, alors tu peux me lâcher maintenant, lui chuchota-t-il doucement en caressant juste derrière ses oreilles poilues et dressées.

Comme si la caresse avait suffi à l'amadouer, la frêle bête au pelage roux desserra sa prise et rétracta ses griffes avant de sauter sur la première table qui se présentait à elle. Le renard secouait la tête de droite à gauche et semblait renifler vivement l'air. Le jeune homme en conclut qu'il avait sûrement faim. Alors après avoir enlevé son bonnet, son écharpe, sa veste et ses chaussures, il se rendit dans la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture.

Cependant, n'ayant pas fait les courses, ses placards ainsi que son frigo demeuraient désespérément vides. Le seul repas qu'il pouvait proposer à l'animal à ce moment n'était rien de plus qu'un bol de ramens.

_ Il devra s'en contenter, déclara-t-il en plaçant deux bols dans le micro-ondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans doute alléché par l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine, l'animal pointa le bout de son museau dans la pièce. Il vint se frotter derrière les mollets du jeune homme à la façon d'un chat. Celui-ci se mit à sourire sensiblement, les bêtes étaient décidément bien simples à comprendre. Alors il sortit le bol et le posa sur la table au milieu de la pièce.

Comme de juste, le renard prit son élan et sauta sur le meuble avant de précipiter sa gueule sur la nourriture. Il dévora le plat à une telle vitesse que le jeune homme se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé. Lorsqu'il releva son museau, un naruto était resté collé dessus. Cela fit rire le jeune homme qui le prit entre ses doigts et le tendit à quelques centimètres au dessus de l'animal qui se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière pour l'attraper.

_ T'es marrant toi, puisque tu as l'air de tellement aimer ça, je vais t'appeler Naruto, décida-t-il avec un sourire en coin en caressant affectueusement le renard qui se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Naruto approcha son adorable frimousse du visage du jeune homme et commença à le lécher.

_ Je crois que ça veut dire que ce nom te plait, conclut-il en prenant la boule de poil dans ses bras. Le mien c'est Gaara.

En sentant le pelage encore mouillé de la bête, Gaara prit le parti d'aller dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer et le réchauffer encore un peu. Il ferma la porte pour conserver la chaleur dans la pièce et se déshabilla sous le regard de l'animal. Une fois complètement nu, il fit couler l'eau du bain.

_ Allez viens, dit-il en attrapant Naruto par la taille.

Gaara entra dans la baignoire et soupira d'aise. On était bien mieux au chaud. Le renard semblait lui aussi apprécier, il produisait une sorte de ronronnement étrange mais cela ne paraissait pas mauvais signe. L'homme aux turquoises saisit une bouteille de savon et en fit couler un peu dans ses mains. Puis il entreprit de laver l'animal qui ressemblait davantage à un caniche avec ses poils plein de mousse qu'à un renard !

La bête rousse vint se frotter contre le torse imberbe de Gaara comme s'il voulait à son tour le nettoyer. Le jeune homme rit légèrement, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il s'amusait autant. Lui qui pensait passer une soirée morne, la présence de Naruto le rendait vraiment heureux. Un animal ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un être humain et puis il aimait bien ce petit renard.

C'était décidé, il allait l'adopter, au moins, il aurait toujours quelqu'un en rentrant chez lui maintenant !

_ En plus, t'es pas trop difficile à nourrir, et t'es plutôt sympa, alors ça te dit d'habiter avec moi, demanda-t-il à la petite boule de poil qui s'agitait dans sa baignoire.

Aussitôt Naruto dressa les oreilles et retourna sa frimousse mouillée pour faire face à Gaara. Il plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans ses turquoises et approcha son museau de son visage pour le lécher encore une fois.

_ Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, murmura avec amusement le jeune homme.

Après deux ou trois heures passées dans le bain, Gaara prit Naruto avec lui et sortit avant de s'enrouler lui et l'animal dans une grande serviette bien chaude. Le renard collait son museau dans le cou de l'homme aux turquoises et le chatouillait. Puis vint le moment d'aller se coucher.

_ Puisque c'est la première nuit, je t'autorise à dormir avec moi, fit-il en écartant les couvertures pour permettre à l'animal de s'y glisser.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et vint promptement se mettre en boule contre son nouveau maître. Celui-ci éteignit les lumières et serra dans ses bras son désormais animal de compagnie.

_ Bonne nuit Naruto.

Gaara ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que pendant la nuit, un léger changement s'opéra avec le petit renard. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que le lendemain matin en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il s'en rendit compte.

Le renard avait disparu, à sa place se trouvait un jeune homme d'environ l'âge de Gaara, blond à la peau bronzée avec de drôles de moustaches sur les joues. Mais le plus surprenant, résidait sans doute dans les oreilles rousses et poilues qui lui rappelait étrangement celles de Naruto. L'homme aux turquoises aurait pu hurler, ou bien se mettre dans tous ses états mais il restait calme.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il avait la chance de trouver en se réveillant un homme aussi beau. Il s'en serait voulu de l'effrayer. Alors tout doucement il promena ses doigts fins et pâles sur la peau veloutée du bel inconnu histoire d'en profiter un peu. Il réalisa que celui-ci avait été plutôt bien gâté par Mère Nature. Assez musclé mais pas trop, un torse glabre, des fesses charnues...

Gaara mourrait d'envie de savoir qui il était et surtout ce qu'il faisait dans son lit parce que l'excitation commençait progressivement à le gagner. Et subitement, comme s'il avait perçu l'impatience de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine, le blond se réveilla.

_ Bonjour Gaara, le salua-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée en essuyant une larme de fatigue au coin de ses grands yeux océan.

Non, impossible...

_ Naruto ?!

_ Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit, répondit-il en baillant.

Le choc était assez dur.

_ Mais hier tu étais un petit renard et aujourd'hui tu es un homme, c'est complètement fou, s'exclama-t-il totalement abasourdi.

_ C'est grâce à toi, parce que tu t'es bien occupé de moi, lui expliqua-t-il en venant se coller davantage contre son torse. Et pour te remercier je peux faire ce que tu veux, c'est mon rôle en tant que créature enchantée !

_ Créature enchantée, répéta-t-il encore plus stupéfait.

_ Eh oui ! Je suis là pour faire ton bonheur Gaara, clama-t-il d'une voix fière en agitant ses oreilles touffues. C'est aussi simple que ça ! Mais si je reste sous ma forme animale je ne peux pas te demander ce que tu veux, alors je suis obligé de prendre forme humaine. Donc, je réitère ma question que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ?

Ce qu'il voulait, il y avait effectivement une chose dont il avait très envie en ce moment, mais il doutait que le renard ou l'homme, soit d'accord.

_ Rien, c'est bon.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

_ C'est impossible que tu ne veuilles rien. On a tous un désir, même caché. Allez vas-y, dis moi ce que tu veux.

Mais oui bien sûr, comme s'il allait lui avouer qu'il avait atrocement envie de lui sauter dessus. N'importe quoi. Soudain, la figure de Naruto vira à l'écarlate et il baissa la tête avec gêne.

_ Oh, ah oui, effectivement, je, je ne savais pas que c'était _ça_ que tu voulais...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ Je, je peux lire dans les pensées, avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Cette fois-ci ce fut à Gaara de rougir.

_ Laisses tomber, je vais...

_ Non, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Je, je peux le, le faire. A, apprends-moi.

Oh bon sang, ce visage angélique, ce regard à la fois innocent et soumit, ces joues empourprées de gêne, jamais il n'avait vu un homme aussi beau. Il allait devoir se retenir pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite ! Sans le brusquer, il prit position au dessus de lui et descendit son visage au niveau du sien.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de garder les yeux grands ouverts pour apprendre ce genre de choses, susurra-t-il contre sa bouche entrouverte.

_ D'a, d'accord, souffla-t-il en abaissant immédiatement les paupières.

Gaara s'amusait de ces réactions candides. Puis il poursuivit son avancée et embrassa du bout des lèvres le jeune homme sous lui. Un test pour vérifier si cela ne le dégoûtait pas. Il attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que...

_ Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, demanda le blond.

_ Pour rien, répondit-il rassuré, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau plus longuement.

Sa bouche chaude et suave semblait faite pour les baisers. Il eut envie de l'explorer davantage, sa langue titilla sa lèvre inférieure pour en quémander l'entrée. Timidement, Naruto accéda à sa requête et permit à leurs langues de venir se découvrir. Celle de Gaara s'enroula autour de la sienne et le fit frissonner de plaisir. Elles jouèrent quelques instants l'une avec l'autre, pendant ce temps le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts experts le long du torse albâtre du blond. Il le sentait gémir de satisfaction sous ses caresses.

Doucement, il pinça ses tétons qui se mirent immédiatement à durcir. L'homme-renard était vraiment très réactif dans son genre. Gaara eut l'envie d'entendre le son de sa voix lorsqu'il passerait à un autre niveau. Il se sépara de ses lèvres et fit courir sa langue avide le long de son cou d'abord, puis de ses clavicules, pour ensuite s'occuper des morceaux de chair dressés. Et pour son plus grand plaisir, Naruto laissa échapper de faibles soupirs. Ensuite, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine commença à mordiller les tétons rosés, il les prit en bouche pour les sucer et les tendre encore plus.

Plus il s'y attardait, et plus les gémissements de l'homme aux orbes azurs devenaient forts. Lorsque ses halètements lui parurent assez excitants, le roux abandonna les petits bouts roses et charnus pour se concentrer sur le reste de son corps. Sa langue reprit son chemin le long des abdominaux de l'homme-renard qu'il retraça avec énormément de précision. Ses formes étaient vraiment parfaites, jamais il n'avait eu la chance de découvrir un corps aussi bien taillé. Une créature enchantée, ah ça pour sûr, il y avait de quoi être enchanté en le voyant !

Pendant que Gaara se faisait ces réflexions, ses doigts pâles caressaient avec douceur et érotisme la peau tannée du blond. Qu'elle était douce au toucher… Progressivement, le sentier des baisers qu'il déposait sur cette surface offerte le conduisit au bas ventre de son ange. En observant la tête rousse approcher de son intimité, Naruto rougit violemment et son rythme cardiaque augmenta d'un seul coup. Lorsque les mains expertes de son maître se refermèrent autour de son membre pour exécuter de légers va-et-vient, il crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Mais l'exquise torture était loin d'être terminée, au contraire, elle ne faisait que commencer. Les lèvres fines de l'homme aux turquoises embrassèrent lentement sa verge, de suaves baisers papillons qui voletaient le long de son sexe gonflé. Gonflé ? Oui, il devenait de plus en plus volumineux à mesure que Gaara le faisait sien. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne se contenta pas de simples bisous, il se mit à lécher sa hampe, sa langue courant sur l'épiderme dressé de plaisir. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Naruto poussa un cri de jouissance, du moins, il ne savait pas exactement mais au regard satisfait que lui lançait son futur amant, il jugea que ce devait être ça.

Brusquement, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine accéléra la vitesse de son va-et-vient, englobant jusqu'à la moitié de son membre tendu. La sensation de sa bouche chaude et humide avalant son intimité lui donnait envie de hurler. Seigneur que c'était bon ! Jamais de sa vie le petit renard n'avait connu un tel état d'extase. Et pourtant, il était encore loin de se douter du bien-être dans lequel il se trouverait quand son maître aurait prit entière possession de lui. Pour l'heure, celui-ci ingurgitait le liquide blanchâtre, résultat de son parfait travail.

_ C'est la première que je bois du sperme qui ai bon goût, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche au coin de laquelle coulait encore le jus incolore.

Naruto s'empourpra un peu plus à l'entente de ce compliment. Il songea que son caractère magique y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Cependant, il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque les mains de son futur amant recommencèrent à le caresser. Cette fois-ci, elles cajolaient ses cuisses. Puis ce fut au tour de ses divines lèvres d'effleurer sa peau couleur caramel.

_ Naruto, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il considéra comme torride et terriblement sexy, tu pourrais te retourner ?

_ P, pourquoi, l'interrogea le petit renard dont les oreilles venaient de se dresser soudainement.

Gaara ne répondit pas tout de suite, il passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure dans un geste plus qu'excitant.

_ J'aimerais admirer tes jolies petites fesses, avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard à se damner.

Cette révélation fit prendre au visage de l'homme aux orbes azurs une teinte encore inconnue du rouge. Ses « jolies petites fesses » ? Il avait de « jolies petites fesses » ?! KAMI-SAMA !!! QUEL CHOC !

Néanmoins, il se reprit immédiatement pour faire ce que son maître lui ordonnait. Le voici donc, à quatre pattes devant lui. Qu'est-ce que cette position pouvait le gêner. La créature attendait, anxieuse de savoir ce que son vis-à-vis avait derrière la tête. Et il ne tarda pas à le savoir, quelques instants plus tard, les mains avides vinrent malaxer son fessier charnu. Elles le pétrissaient en même temps qu'elles le caressaient, alternant les deux mouvements. C'était à la fois agréable mais horriblement embarrassant !

Cette façon d'agir était bien loin des innocentes petites chatouilles qu'il lui avait prodiguées dans le bain la veille ! KAMI-SAMA !!! C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait ainsi, ou plutôt qu'on le tripotait. D'un autre côté, il faudrait être complètement zoophile pour faire ce genre de choses à un frêle et pur renardeau. Néanmoins, l'attitude de l'homme à la chevelure sanguine avait radicalement changé lorsqu'il l'avait vu sous sa forme humaine. Était-il donc si attirant pour susciter de telles envies sur un homme qui se contentait de jouer amicalement avec lui quelques heures auparavant ?

Naruto aurait pu réfléchir à cela encore longtemps s'il n'avait pas senti tout à coup la langue de Gaara venir lécher son intimité. Il, il la rentrait carrément à l'intérieur !!! KAMI-SAMA !!! La sensation de cette chose moite et caressante qui le pénétrait le fit gémir à nouveau. Le blond commença à pleurer le nom de son futur amant, tant le plaisir le submergeait. Les larmes de jouissance dévalaient son visage angélique sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour les retenir. L'homme aux perles couleur océan aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Hélas, son maître ne semblait pas de cet avis et retira la douceur trempée. Le moment que choisi l'homme-renard pour vouloir protester fut celui que le roux prit pour glisser un doigt en lui. Ce même doigt commença à bouger avec vigueur à l'intérieur de son intimité. C'était encore plus intense qu'avec sa langue ! Quelle sensation incroyable ! Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à se déhancher progressivement, comme s'il cherchait à s'empaler lui-même sur le doigt fin et long. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas… Comme s'il lui en fallait davantage…

Un éclair de lucidité parut parcourir l'homme aux turquoises puisque celui-ci adjoint un second doigt qu'il fit remuer avec autant de vivacité que le premier. Naruto réagissait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Comme si la douleur n'existait pas et que seul le plaisir restait. Les halètements qu'il poussait, les gémissements et tous ces soupirs qu'il laissait échapper traduisaient son bien-être. Ce n'était pas que Gaara doutait de ses talents, loin de là, mais il s'étonnait de voir qu'un novice comme le blond appréciait à ce point.

En l'entendant crier une fois de plus son prénom, l'homme à la chevelure sanguine sentit que la limite de sa résistance venait d'être franchie. Rapidement, il ôta ses doigts pour les remplacer par un objet plus conséquent. Avec précaution, il fit entrer son gland, puis tout doucement, petit à petit sa verge le pénétra. Le son qui sortit de la gorge de son amant à ce moment-là ne laissait deviner en rien une quelconque souffrance, au contraire, il respirait l'allégresse et le plaisir. Secoué par des sanglots de bonheur, Naruto le suppliait d'augmenter la vitesse de son va-et-vient.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa demande soit satisfaite. Son maître se déchaîna, donnant en lui de puissants coups de butoirs. Il le tenait fermement par les hanches et imprimait en son corps un mouvement d'une rare frénésie. La créature faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'évanouir tout de suite de jouissance. Son rythme cardiaque battait la mesure et menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance. Mais c'était si bon qu'il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux draps, faisant blanchir les jointures de ses mains.

L'homme aux perles océaniques sentait que quelque chose de grandiose allait se produire, il devait absolument rester éveillé. Pendant qu'il continuait à se mouvoir en lui, Gaara déposait aussi des baisers brûlants le long de son dos. Sa langue partait du creux de sa nuque, puis descendait sur ses omoplates pour venir embraser sa colonne vertébrale. Cependant, l'étendue de ses gestes ne s'arrêtait pas là. D'une main ferme, il attrapa le sexe dressé de son amant et l'excita encore davantage en y marquant un mouvement fort et prompt.

_ Aide-moi à te masturber, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille frémissante, je n'y arrive pas tout seul…

Bien que plutôt naïf, l'homme-renard ne le crut pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il lui murmura cela. Il était doué, tellement doué qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir. Néanmoins, il exécuta son ordre et au moment où sa main voulut s'ajouter à celle de son amant, celui-ci enleva la sienne.

_ Prend ton sexe Naruto, ordonna-t-il sensuellement en lui mordillant la pointe de l'oreille.

L'interpellé fit ce qu'on lui demandait et attrapa sa verge.

_ Tu sens lorsque je fais ça, interrogea-t-il en caressant le bout de son gland, fais pareil…

Timidement, le blond titilla l'endroit indiqué en le chatouillant très lentement. C'était agréable, mais cela ne remplaçait pas les attentions de son amant. Alors qu'il songeait cela, les doigts de Gaara se refermèrent sur sa hampe et le guidèrent dans ses actions.

_ Voilà… doucement, vers le haut… puis vers le bas… maintenant tu accélères…

Ensemble, ils firent un va-et-vient sur le membre gonflé qui prit encore du volume. Et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, un long et vif jet vint tâcher les draps. Naruto contempla sa semence à travers ses yeux embués de larmes de jouissance.

Sa main en était maculée, comme celle du roux. D'ailleurs, celui-ci mit quelques minutes de plus avant de se libérer à l'intérieur de la créature enchantée. Le dernier coup de rein qu'il avait lancé juste avant, acheva de donner un orgasme à l'homme aux orbes azurs. Il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner, tandis qu'il se perdait dans le tourbillon de sensations enivrantes qui venait de le gagner. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit, furent les deux turquoises de son maître qui le fixaient.

_ G, Gaara, bafouilla-t-il encore troublé de son expérience inédite. B, bonjour.

_ Non pas bonjour Naruto, le réprimanda avec amusement celui-ci, « bonsoir ». Il est vingt heures, tu as dormi la moitié de la journée.

Le petit renardeau ouvrit de grands yeux ronds sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot.

_ Ce matin on s'est réveillé à dix heures et on a fait l'amour jusqu'à treize heures. En tout cas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, c'est à partir de cette heure-là que tu t'es effondré.

Le rouge monta soudainement aux joues du blond. Néanmoins, pour cacher sa gêne, il décida de changer de sujet.

_ Est-ce que, est-ce que j'ai réussi à te rendre heureux Gaara ?

Le jeune homme fit mine de réfléchir puis lui sourit d'un air tendre.

_ Disons que je pensais passer une journée pourrie pour mon anniversaire, comme chaque année et que… Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur cadeau je crois, merci Naruto.

Les petites oreilles poilues se dressèrent automatiquement sur la tête de l'homme-renard dont les prunelles traduisaient la joie sans bornes.

_ Je t'adore Gaara, s'exclama-t-il avant de venir se frotter contre le torse de son maître.

Son comportement lui donnait envie de recommencer encore une fois, mais…

_ Ah non, s'opposa le novice, tu attendras demain, aujourd'hui je suis exténué !

Ce refus fit rire Gaara qui se dit qu'après tout, ce n'était que partie remise ! Désormais, la vie lui paraîtrait sans doute moins morne avec l'existence de cette étrange créature, non, de cette créature enchantée. Cet être sorti de nulle part et qui resterait à ses côtés pendant encore très longtemps.

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko :**** ***_super contente d'avoir enfin terminé son one-shot_*** **YOUPI !!! Du GaaNaru ! Du GaaNaru !!!

**Naruto :**** ***_débarque dans la fin de chapitre parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu, et accessoirement parce qu'il est très en colère_*** **ENCORE ??? T'AS ENCORE FAIT DU GAANARU ??? PAUVRE AUTEUR DE ***** !!!

**Gaara :**** ***_blasé d'avoir fait l'amour à un pseudo-renard_*** **

**Haruko : ***_regarde les deux réactions et soupire_*** **décidément tous les deux... VOUS ÊTES NULS !!! èé Vous ne comprenez pas que j'oeuvre pour la bonne cause, non ?! En plus c'était pour une occasion spéciale !!! L'anniversaire d'Arielle !! Non mais dites-donc ! BANDE D'INGRATS !!!

**Gaara : ***_fronce un sourcil quasi inexistant_***** d'accord... alors c'est elle que je dois tuer pour me venger de ce supplice ignoble... *****_commence à sortir son sable sous le regard horrifié de l'auteur_*****

**Haruko : ***_fonce chercher Hinata avant que son Gaara chéri d'amour ne commette un homicide_*** **allez fais-lui un strip-tease, ce que tu veux, mais empêche-le de l'assassiner !!!

**Hinata :**** ***_rougit au maximum mais se ressaisit en voyant le regard larmoyant de l'auteur et de son amie_***** Gaara... *****_voit l'interpellé qui se tourne et ouvre de grands yeux pendant qu'elle laisse tomber sa nuisette à ses pieds_*****

**Naruto : ***_écarquille les yeux à son tour et ne perd pas une miette du spectacle même s'il préfèrerait être à la place de Gaara_*****

**Hinata : ***_vient s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Gaara et commence à l'embrasser langoureusement_*** **

**Haruko : ***_sourit avec perversité_*** **oh oui, c'est bon ça... *****_tourne la tête vers Naruto qui bave et pleure en même temps, puis soupire_*** **un jour peut-être, peut-être qu'elle oubliera Gaara, mais... n'ais pas trop d'espoir d'accord ?

**Naruto : ***_sanglote_***** quand je pense qu'au début, elle aurait tout fait pour moi... pourquoi tant de cruauté...?

**Haruko : ***_s'énerve_***** t'as qu'à te plaindre à Kishimoto !! Moi j'écris des fics à cause de ma frustration, et comme tu parles jamais à Hinata dans le manga je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais sympa avec toi dans les fics !!! Accorde-lui un peu d'importance, zut !

**Naruto : ***_s'indigne_***** mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ?! JE VEUX DES LEMONS NARUHINA !!!

**Haruko : ***_sévère-mode on_***** et ben t'attendras ton tour !!!

**Naruto : ***_part bouder non sans avoir lancer un regard envieux à Gaara_*****

**Hinata : ***_arrête d'embrasser Gaara et se tourne vers l'auteur_*** **ça y est, il est parti ? O.o

**Haruko : ***_hoche de la tête_***** oui, oui, c'est bon.

**Gaara : ***_lance un regard pervers à Hinata_***** boooon ben on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! :D

**Haruko : ***_leur offre un large sourire_***** allez-y les enfants... prenez votre temps... et ne fermez pas la porte !!!** ***_se tourne vers les lecteurs qui doivent être dégoûtés de voir du GaaHina dans un one shot GaaNaru et s'en excuse_*** **bon, ben, si cette fin de chapitre ne vous a pas trop énervé, vous pouvez essayer de laisser une review ? Ou plus ?


End file.
